


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, It's Edmund so you'll just have to deal, M/M, Mild Anxious Feelings, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Virgil has to get home, or his family will get worried. Unfortunately, the weather might just disagree with his plans.Fluffuary day 11-Anxceit!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

"Come on, Edmund, I have to go," Virgil chuckled. The man pouted, a move quite unlike him, and hugged Virgil a little tighter.

"Oh, come now, V. There'll be a blizzard this evening, it's too risky to make the journey home," Edmund complained. Virgil snorted.

"The blizzard is why I have to get home, Eddie, come on. I'll see you again when the weather lets up, okay?" Virgil insisted.

"But baby, it's cold outside," Edmund sang, and Virgil snorted out a laugh. He turned to the usually so prim and proper gentleman behind him.

"You're trying to tempt me to stay the night with a song that basically stomps all over consent? Well, that's not like you," Virgil teased.

"We don't need to focus on that today," Edmund sniffed, waving his hand dismissively. "What we do need to focus on is how dangerous going out will be. You can phone your family from here. I'll set up the guest room, and I won't even go near it all night. Just please stay?"

"I know it'll be dangerous once the wind picks up. If I go now, I might get home before the blizzard starts," Virgil argued.

"Darling, what if it starts early? Or worse, what if it arrives perfectly on time but you miscalculated?" Edmund pestered. Virgil sucked in a breath.

Edmund was right. So many things could go wrong trying to get home. He could lose his life out there if the storm came early.

"Oh- no, I'm sorry, Darling, breathe. Breathe with me, dear," Edmund coaxed, and Virgil managed to steady his breathing. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to trigger your anxieties."

"I- I know, it's not your fault. I'm- I'm the idiot who was about to get himself _killed_ , or-"

"Virgil, you are not an idiot," Edmund said firmly, his hands coming to rest on both of Virgil's shoulders. "You are incredibly selfless and you just didn't want you family to worry. Now, if you still want to head home, I can take you there safely."

"But then you'd get stuck out in the blizzard," Virgil protested.

"Then I will stay the night with your family, no harm done," Edmund assured. Virgil grimaced as he thought about taking Edmund out into the cold with him to try and get home.

"Give me your phone, I'll let my parents know I'm staying with you," Virgil said. Edmund nodded, and handed over his cell phone. Virgil's own had yet to be replaced after an incident earlier that week with a particularly thin bit of ice over the lake.

Edmund went to prepare the guest bedroom while Virgil explained the situation to his mother. She needled and fretted, but he managed to calm her down easily enough. Then of course she told him to use protection, and Virgil had squawked and hung up.

The wind picked up ten minutes after Virgil had made the phone call. He wouldn't have gotten home in time. He shuddered as ice and snow nattered the outside of the house. He was glad Edmund had let him stay, where the fire was warm.

Edmund came back after another five minutes. "Too quiet?"

"Not really," Virgil shrugged. "The wind is loud."

"Do you want me to try to drown it out? We could listen to the radio," Edmund offered. Virgil nodded and Edmund went over to the old fashioned radio he had next to his couch, carefully turning the dials.

_I really can't stay~_

Edmund laughed out loud. Virgil stared at the radio baffled. "It's _february_!"

"The song isn't specific to Christmas, dear, it's perfect for this evening," Edmund pointed out.

_This evening has been so very nice~_

"Whatever station this is was clearly catered to you," Virgil proclaimed.

"I'm honored!" Edmund said with a dramatic gasp, placing one hand on his chest.

"You're so dramatic," Virgil snorted. He settled down against the foot of the couch, letting the song wash over him.

_My mother will start to worry, beautiful, what's your hurry?~_

_My father will be pacing the floor, listen to the fireplace roar~_

_So really I'd better scurry~_

"Beautiful, please don't hurry," Edmund sang, and Virgil raised his eyebrows. Edmund smirked at him and leaned in. "Put some records on while I pour~"

"I'm not singing," Virgil stated.

Edmund raised one eyebrow. "Baby, it's bad out there~"

"Nope!" Virgil said with a grin.

"Just a little, Virgil, my darling?" Edmund asked. Virgil snorted, then turned to Edmund, placing his hands on his thigh.

"I wish I knew how~"

Edmund stared at him in wonder, forgetting his next line for a moment. Virgil smirked. "To break this spell~"

Edmund ran his hands through Virgil's plum colored hair. "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell!"

"I ought to say no, no, no," Virgil teased.

"Mind if I move in closer?" Edmund whispered, wrapping an arm around Virgil's waist. Virgil cupped his face.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried~"

Edmund moved in for a kiss at that moment, and the song was forgotten. Virgil basked in Edmund's affection, returning it tenfold and receiving it a hundredfold. This was, honestly, so much better than walking home in the cold, trying to outrun the wind.


End file.
